


It starts now (our romance)

by kinskins



Series: Two to Twirl [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jihoon is blushing a lot in this, or is it really, well maybe a tinytinytiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: 5 times jicheol is fake-dating and one time they are basically married.





	It starts now (our romance)

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted write 5+1 thing fic and uhgh, here I am.
> 
> edit. Fixed some spelling errors and such.

#1 

The first time it happens, it is merely a stupid accident. 

Jihoon almost drops all the groceries he is holding in his hands when he receives a message from his new roommate: _“hey, your grandmother is here. She thinks we are dating.”_ It’s just that Jihoon had forgotten to mention her that he had broken up with his ex, and because his grandmother had never seen his ex, this is basically inevitable. 

He hurries towards the register, trying to type back: _“what is she doing there, she is supposed to arrive at 6 and it’s like 3??”_ He is loading his bread and cucumber and juice at the desk when Seungcheol texts him back: _“surprise, she said. I’ll keep her entertained until you get here.”_ Jihoon pays and hurries towards their apartment building couple blocks away. It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon and the sun is up but the air isn’t that warm yet, it’s still early spring. Usually spring calms Jihoon but now he suddenly feels like he is heading towards a war zone. 

Not that he fears that his grandmother and roommate won’t get along but she can be a bit overbearing and she is probably bombarding Seungcheol with so many questions he never answered of his ex. He doesn’t wait for the elevator; he hops the stairs up two at time, once almost tripping over his feet. 

When he finally gets the door open and slides into his shared apartment with Seungcheol, the first thing he hears is laughter: Seungcheol’s almost comical, wide-mouthed ‘hahaha’s and his grandmother’s small bubbles of hiccup-like laughter. He stops and air leaves his lungs. 

It’s kind of a weird moment for him but he really likes those sounds. A small smile creeps into his face and he kicks his shoes off before walking towards their small kitchen.  
His grandmother is seated by their table and is sipping her coffee from one of Seungcheol’s stupid Marvel mugs. His roommate Seungcheol is leaning against the counter across her, holding Jihoon’s favorite cup (with a sarcastic quote carved on it) in his hands. They both turn when Jihoon steps into the room. 

“Jihoonnie sweetie! I don’t understand why you never brought him to visit me!” his grandmother whines immediately and Jihoon laughs awkwardly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He casts a look at Seungcheol who is just smiling at them. 

“Well, I didn’t know if we would… last so I kind of… postponed it…” he mutters and moves to put the groceries away but Seungcheol moves and takes the bag from him, leaning to brush a gently kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I will deal with these, keep her company!” Jihoon sputters and her grandmother laughs. Seungcheol keeps smiling that slightly crooked smile, like he is holding the biggest secret in the world, and turns towards the fridge. 

There is a moment of silence where Seungcheol puts away the groceries and then Jihoon gets his senses back and turns towards his grandmother. “How are you doing, grandmother?” 

She is still looking at Seungcheol when she says: “So much better now that I have met him. And he loves dogs!” Jihoon doesn’t know what to say to that so he just sits down. She turns to look at him now. 

“We already made plans that he will come to visit me and walk with Bong!” 

There is a refusal on a tip of Jihoon’s tongue but Seungcheol stops him by putting a cup of coffee in front of him.

“It’s okay, I would really love to walk with your grandmother and dog.”

“But you are busy with your job and—“ 

Seungcheol smiles and suddenly Jihoon feels his hand in his hair when he pats his head. “I will make time.” Then Seungcheol slides his fingers through Jihoon’s hair and Jihoon’s heart skips a beat.

His grandmother coos at them and Seungcheol pulls a chair for himself and they start to chat… about whatever, Jihoon isn’t really paying attention.  
It isn’t that difference, the way Seungcheol chats with her than if he was chatting with some of Jihoon’s friends. He is natural, “the-boy-from-the-next-door” –charm kicking in full force. Jihoon is a bit dazed about it all that he doesn’t notice his grandmother looking at him with a very knowing look on her face. 

Seungcheol on the other hand notices and Jihoon jerks a bit when Seungcheol’s hand finds his under the table. It’s probably for reassuring purposes, the little squish he gives but her eyes are trained. 

She grins at them, nodding towards their hands.

“You don’t have to hide it! Jihoonnie darling, I have told you many times, I don’t care.”

Jihoon feels a blush creeping to his cheeks and Seungcheol laughs awkwardly but does exactly what Jihoon feared he would do. He entwines their fingers and lifts their linked hands to the table, his thumb caressing Jihoon’s hand softly. His grandmother smiles at them and proceeds to talk about how a nice grocery store employee helped her another day. 

Jihoon can’t really think, this all is just too much. (The way Seungcheol’s hand fits so well around his, it’s way too much for him to handle.)

They order some chicken and they try to stop her but his grandmother pays, whining how she rarely gets a change to spoil his grandchild and his boyfriend. Seungcheol laughs wholeheartedly and Jihoon sputters.

Seungcheol does most of the talking, Jihoon still somehow frozen in his daze how well Seungcheol gets along with his grandmother. It is also a bit weird how his skin tingles when Seungcheol’s hand gently brushes against Jihoon’s bare arm. 

His grandmother insists that she will make it home without them accompanying her but Jihoon knows Seungcheol won’t let her leave without anyone with her, it’s barely past 6pm but old ladies walking alone is always bad in Seungcheol’s books. They call a tax for her and they walk her down when the taxi arrives. 

She kisses them both and wishes them a great night. She winks at Seungcheol and tells him to call her about the dog dates. Seungcheol promises to do so. They wave until they can’t see the taxi anymore. 

Neither of them moves. 

“I am so sorry!” Jihoon blurts out and a sudden wave of anxious washes over him. His hands feel sweaty and there is statistic in his ear. Seungcheol gives him an amused smile. 

“It’s okay. It was fun. But I think I have to keep playing pretense for her. She is so lovely.”

“I’m sorry”, Jihoon repeats, this time so much more dejected. Seungcheol hums, his hand now on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hey, I told you it’s okay. Don’t stress over it.”

Seungcheol turns to walk back to their apartment and Jihoon doesn’t follow him, no right way. 

He doesn’t know how he is not supposed to stress over it when Seungcheol’s touches still burn against his skin. 

 

#2

The second time it happens, it's still kind of an accident but maybe more like a misunderstanding. 

Jihoon is sitting by their kitchen table when Seungcheol gets home and the shorter man doesn’t even acknowledge him. Jihoon is staring a piece of paper in front of him like it had personally offended him. 

“What got you so edged?”

Jihoon gives him a dirty look as he repositions himself on the chair he is almost falling off. 

“I don’t appreciate your puns, I got a wedding invitation.” 

He offers the paper to Seungcheol who takes it and after he is done reading it, he gives Jihoon a look. 

“So what?”

Jihoon whines and wiggles in his chair.

“I don’t want to go but Amy will probably drag me there because nothing is a good enough of reason not to go. She would probably drag my dead body there. “

Seungcheol snorts. “Why don’t you want to go? Weddings are usually pretty neat.” 

Jihoon sighs and leans his head against the table, pouting up at Seungcheol. “I and Amy were classmates in middle school but I haven’t seen her that often over the years, less her friends even thou we keep contact regularly. I wouldn’t know anyone from there. You know I hate shit like that.”

“Well, not to say I’m any better, you know how shy I can be but… I can probably go with you?” Seungcheol hums, fiddling with the invitation. Jihoon blinks at him. 

“What?”

“It says here, _'to Lee Jihoon and his plus one'_. So… I can be your plus one? Food is always good at weddings!” 

Jihoon blinks at Seungcheol and Seungcheol lets out an awkward laugh, rubbing his neck. “I understand if you don’t—“  
“Would you, really? Come with me?” Jihoon barely whispers and Seungcheol hums, nodding, putting the invitation down to the table. “Sure? We can be awkward together. ” Seungcheol’s smile is dimpled and Jihoon doesn’t question it. 

That’s that and Jihoon doesn’t really think more of it. He signs them up for the wedding and the months leading to the party itself are pretty lame. 

He borrows Seungcheol’s tie because he has no idea where his is and Seungcheol whines because his pants are bit too short but he doesn’t have money or energy to get new ones. Jihoon almost offers his but Seungcheol just gives him a look and Jihoon snaps his mouth shut before his roommate can retort something about his height.

Wedding itself is emotional and Jihoon offers Seungcheol a napkin when the other man sheds some tears when Amy and her soon-to-be husband Eric change vows. The reception is prettily set up in an old mansion hall and they wander around the guests and chat with people at their table. Seungcheol hits off well with Eric’s friend Joshua and his plus one, Jeonghan. Jihoon smiles fondly as he listens to them to talk about puppies, Jeonghan pouring more wine for them all. 

The subject of them dating doesn’t really surface , no, not until they are deep into discussion if beef or fish is the best dish in the buffet and Amy surprises them both from behind, hugging the air out of them.

“Jihoon! You never told me what a handsome boyfriend you have!” Jihoon almost chokes and he sees Seungcheol’s eyes widen from the shock but Amy doesn’t notice, she just shakes Jihoon’s shoulders. 

“You have to catch the bouquet, you have to!”

"Amy, I… we…”

“You have to fight it with Jeonghan then, he has set his eyes on it!” Joshua jokes from the side and Jeonghan gives Jihoon a warning look, mouthing something along the lines how the bouquet is his. Jihoon tries to deny, but this time Seungcheol’s laugh interrupts him. “I think it would be too soon for us to plan a marriage, right, _Jihoonnie?”_

Jihoon gapes at him (what the fuck was that tone he used with his name??) but Amy is too busy to chat up relaxed Seungcheol (who is swirling his half empty wine glass in his hand) to notice Jihoon’s distress. Jeonghan also throws in some comments on how he and Joshua would be more suited to plan a wedding anyway, considering they have been together since high school. There is a light banter over the matter why they aren’t engaged yet and Joshua just winks and says Jeonghan hasn’t caught any bouquets. 

Jihoon can’t believe it all is happening right in front of him but he shuts his mouth and lets Seungcheol to deal with it. Even if they are both pretty shy people, Seungcheol always has this warm aura around him and he gets along with people pretty fast. And maybe the wine has something to do with it. Seungcheol answers Amy’s questions of how they met casually and then calls her pretty and Jihoon realizes that Seungcheol uses the same words and smiles to lure Amy in the small white lies he used with her grandmother ages ago (and sometimes recently too, since she calls quite often).

Jihoon doesn’t even notice Seungcheol to take a hold of his hand. It comes so naturally and it’s not until Amy is called up to the stage to throw the bouquet, Jihoon realizes the hand in his. 

Seungcheol gives him a gently tug when Jeonghan races to the front and Jihoon finds himself following. He tries to hide behind the others but he knows Amy will be aiming at his direction, what a friend she is. He doesn’t catch the bouquet; he dives away from it when it surges through the air. Some lady gets her hand on it before Jeonghan and the man pouts when they return to their table. 

Jihoon chokes on his wine when Seungcheol actually catches the damn garnet. 

Jeonghan is so bitter and refuses to talk to them. Seungcheol just laughs and Jihoon sputters even more when the other man smoothly fits the damn thing around Jihoon’s wrist. 

“Keep it safe,” he whispers, smiling, all dimples and Jihoon is sure that his roommate is a bit drunk but that doesn’t stop him from smiling back at him.

(He realizes, belatedly, that if Seungcheol hadn’t moved away from soon after, he would have probably kissed him.)

Next up is dancing and Seungcheol sniffles when Amy and Eric dance their first waltz. Jihoon has to admit it’s pretty and he catches tears in Amy's eyes too. What he does not expect is Seungcheol to offer his hand to him after a few waltzes have passed.

“Will you dance with me?”

Jihoon sees Joshua and Jeonghan already up at the dance floor around bunch of other people and for an odd reason, he doesn’t even want to say no so he takes a hold of Seungcheol’s warm hand. 

Jihoon is sure everyone is staring at them and Jihoon’s heart hammers in his chest when Seungcheol leads him to the dance floor. He can’t look at Seungcheol’s face when the man swirls him around and Jihoon feels his hands on low of his back. Jihoon licks his lips and takes a hold of Seungcheol’s shoulder, gripping tightly. 

His heart almost bursts out when Seungcheol just slightly, gently, pulls him a bit closer and then the music is on, beautiful set of strings and Jihoon finally lifts is eyes when Seungcheol starts to lead. Their eyes meet and Jihoon tries to control the blushing. He is happy to note that Seungcheol’s neck and ears are red too. 

Amy is delighted and coos at them as she and Eric swing past them and Jihoon can’t believe he is dancing a waltz with his totally platonic roommate but everyone around them think they are dating. 

Seungcheol smiles at him and Jihoon thinks it could be worse. The song picks up the pace a little and so does Jihoon’s heart when Seungcheol squishes his hand and twirls him under his arm. 

 

#3

The third time is less of an accident and more of an act of despair. 

It’s their weekly lunch date because their working schedules collide way too often and Seungcheol likes to keep taps on Jihoon, to make sure he eats at least during the day when Seungcheol won’t be home later for dinner. 

They are lining for the register when Jihoon spots the man tending the register and his face falls. Seungcheol hums without asking and Jihoon blurts out: “The asshole ex.”  
Seungcheol blinks at him, then at the man behind the register, and then back at Jihoon. “But he smiles so nicely?” 

“It’s his work, fuck, oh shit. And it’s not even Monday!” Jihoon murmurs, rubbing his face. Seungcheol fumbles with his coins. “He is the reason why you were so down when I moved in? The one breaking your heart?” Jihoon nods mutely and Seungcheol straightens himself up a bit but Jihoon doesn’t really notice. 

He once thought that Chanyeol would be the one for him. He was fun and they shared their interest in music and yeah, okay, Jihoon likes taller men and Chanyeol’s voice was so deep and, yeah, Jihoon had thought he had been in love. But Chanyeol had ended up cheating on him with someone from his office after almost a year of dating. Jihoon never found out who they were and to be honest, he doesn’t even want to know. His heart had been crushed. Seungcheol had moved in soon after and dealt with broken hearted Jihoon. Of which Jihoon is really grateful, he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Seungcheol constant encouraging.

He hasn’t seen Chanyeol since and here he is, behind the counter, ready to make Jihoon's freaking lunch coffee. Fuck. 

Seungcheol navigates him forward, his hand warm against Jihoon’s back and Chanyeol opens his mouth to greet them but the words die down when he recognizes him.  
It’s awkward and Jihoon wants to bolt out of the cafe. 

“Jihoon.”

“Park.”

Chanyeol winces a bit at his tone but beeps their sandwiches when Seungcheol pushes them to him and then proceeds to pour their coffee. “How have you been?”

“Dandy. Listen, I... don’t really want to chat with you.”

“Ah, okay, I understand but… I mean…” Chanyeol seems to consider his words for a moment and Jihoon fears what will come out of his mouth next but then Seungcheol pushes him away a bit when Chanyeol pushes their coffees forward. Jihoon blinks and watches as Seungcheol offers his card to Chanyeol who seems to notice him only now.  
To Jihoon Seungcheol smiles gently, all dimples and hand resting comfortable against the low of his back, and says: “Babe, take our food, I will pay this time.”

There is a beat of stillness and then Chanyeol is taking the card and finishing off the payment. Jihoon reaches for their food wordlessly. It is super awkward and Jihoon wonders if he could run away but he stays rooted, waiting for Seungcheol to sign the receipt. Seungcheol smiles that sweet but dangerous smile at Chanyeol, throwing his hand over Jihoon’s shoulders, holding their coffee tray in his other hand.

“Your loss man”, he says in that kind of tranquil but ominous tone and Chanyeol purses his mouth into a thin line. With that Seungcheol wishes him good day and turns Jihoon around and leads him out of the cafe. He doesn’t let go of him, not until they are in the park and find a table to sit at. Seungcheol lowers their coffees on it and takes the food from Jihoon before pulling him into a hug.

Jihoon hadn’t realized he has started shaking. 

“Hey, it’s alright, as I said, it’s his loss.” 

Jihoon makes a strained noise and Seungcheol squishes him harder. 

“He was such a fucking asshole.”

“Did you even punch him when you found out?”

“I don’t punch people.”

Seungcheol hums and then Jihoon is pushed away. Jihoon blinks at Seungcheol who is still holding his shoulders but now he is grinning widely at Jihoon.

“If it helps, we can walk past the café, hand in hand and I can kiss your head right in front him?”

Jihoon actually snorts and wonders briefly why he likes the idea so much. They end up actually timing their return to when Chanyeol is outside wiping the café’s tables and Seungcheol is really holding his hand and ruffling and kissing his hair on the other side of the road. Jihoon briefly wonders what he did to deserve a person like Seungcheol in his life. 

(He barely pays attention to Chanyeol, all busy to smile at Seungcheol, a laugh bubbling out his mouth.)

 

#4

The fourth time is a mutual agreement. 

Seungcheol bolts inside his room and Jihoon shrieks, almost jumping from his seat behind the computer. Seungcheol flaps his hands and shows a sort of brochure at him.  
“They have one for two -offer!” 

Jihoon blinks at the food menu in front of before he realizes it’s for the Italian restaurant down the street, the one that is super expensive, the one Seungcheol had always wanted to try after Joshua and Jeonghan praised the food a month ago. He gasps and stares at Seungcheol. 

“We have to go!”

Seungcheol makes a face, pointing towards the menu. “The small print!” 

Jihoon peers at the end of the paper and groans: “What the fuck, only for couples. What?” 

“I think you have to stay there and act all couple during the three course meal!” Seungcheol wails and slumps at Jihoon’s bed. “I have been dreaming this day to come and I have no one to enjoy this with!” 

Jihoon snorts at him before worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Do you think we could get together enough money for this and… you know, play pretense?” 

Seungcheol bolts up and stares at Jihoon with wide eyes. “Would you?” 

Jihoon shrugs and tries not to pay attention how his heart starts to beat faster from just a mere thought of a dinner date with Seungcheol. _Fake_ dinner date, supplies his brain but Jihoon doesn’t listen to it, a date is a date.

“Sure, I mean… you have… saved my ass already bunch of times so… we are basically experts of faking it.”  
Seungcheol smooches his face and makes a reservation right away. 

 

\---

 

Jihoon feels nervous in his smart casual and he is sure his hand is sweaty and nasty but Seungcheol holds it anyway when they enter the restaurant next week. The interior is so pretty and Jihoon can only stare around when the very handsome waiter leads them to their table. Seungcheol pulls the chair for him and Jihoon sits down, still a bit awed.  
He listens to the waiter to rattle off about the wines they have and Seungcheol orders something sweet but not too much and they are left alone to decide what they want to eat. Jihoon licks his lips and reaches out for Seungcheol who doesn’t even lift his eyes from the menu to meet his hand across the table. 

They get their wine and Jihoon is impressed how tasty it is. “I didn’t think Italian wines could be this nice”, he hums, reading the label. “I have liked Australian wines the best.”  
“That’s why you know nothing about sweetness of wines”, Seungcheol muses and Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. “Also did you know that wine basically has nothing else but grapes in them? And the tastes you see in labels, sweet and fruity and smoky or whatever are only based on the taster’s opinion? It all depends on land the grapes grew on or how long they stay in their cask.” Jihoon arches his eyebrow at Seungcheol who grins. “My friend has recently found an interest in wines so I have been educated.” 

They order their starters and the waiter recommends the mains to fit well with the wine they selected. Jihoon hums and nods but he is barely paying attention because Seungcheol is playing with his fingers because apparently, they never let go of their hands, while the waiter points things out of the menu. 

They finish their starters almost as soon as they arrive and chat a bit before they get their mains: Seungcheol opted for Italian steak and Jihoon settled for chicken. Seungcheol moans around his fork as soon as he gets the first bite inside his mouth and Jihoon tries to focus his own food. 

“This is so freaking good! I think I’m in heaven, like seriously!” Seungcheol closes his eyes and munches the food and Jihoon can but stare how his mouth and neck move. When he lifts his eyes again, Seungcheol’s eyes meet his and air is caught in Jihoon’s throat. It’s the kind of moment where Seungcheol is silently challenging him to say whatever is up to his mind and Jihoon licks his lips. 

“What?”

“You look like you are contemplating a murder?” 

“I will murder you if you don’t stop moaning around your food!” Jihoon snaps and angrily pushes some of his chicken into his mouth, groaning how good it tastes. Seungcheol gives him a pointed look. 

“I will moan as long as you keep basically deep-throating your chicken.”

Jihoon chokes and if he wasn’t sure he was going to die, he would have throttled Seungcheol. Now the other man actually looks panicked and offers a glass of water to him.

“Oh God, don’t die on me!” 

Their waiter is there suddenly, asking if there is a need of the Heimlich maneuver and Jihoon waves his hand, already getting the air into his lungs without coughing his lungs out, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. When the death is avoided, their waiter returns to his spot by the kitchen window. 

Jihoon breathes in and out, steadying his racing heart. Seungcheol is eating (without moaning) and looking at him with wide eyes, like ready to do the abdominal trusts himself if Jihoon is ready to choke again. 

“I am fine, Seungcheol, you just… surprised me”, Jihoon gulps, taking a bite from his food just to show that he can eat. Seungcheol opens his mouth to say something but closes it instead and turns to stare at his beef. 

Jihoon feels lost and sad. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“You are sorry? No, it should be me being sorry! Sorry! I… wasn’t thinking when I said that aloud!” There is still this wide eyed look on Seungcheol’s face and he is concentrating on staring Jihoon’s hairline than his eyes. Jihoon bites his lower lip because he has no idea what to say to get the mood better again. 

“Cheollie.” He reaches out and Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to take a hold of his hand. “It’s okay. It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting that sort of answer.” Jihoon squishes Seungcheol’s hand. “We are fine.” 

That is all it takes to Seungcheol to finally smile at him, his eyes are still wary but Jihoon takes it as a win anyway. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You aren’t. Come on, you can moan around your food all you want, I will… “ _probably get a hard on but whatever_ “…deal with it if you just stop sulking.”  
Seungcheol gives him a look Jihoon can’t quite read. “I would like to moan around something else.” 

Jihoon makes a face, trying to keep the blush taking over his cheeks, again. “Your flirting is awkward as fuck.” 

Seungcheol grins, lifting his wine glass, tipping it towards Jihoon. “That is what couples do.” 

Their waiter is back, asking if they are okay and enjoying the food nonetheless after the previous accident. They assure him they are alright and if he could bring the dessert menu to them. 

“I bet they have amazing dessert, I mean, the one who gives their waiters alias like Kookie, must make awesome desserts.”

Jihoon makes a face. “Kookie?”

Seungcheol snorts. “Our waiter. His name tag said his name.”

“…and it’s Kookie?” 

“If it helps, that waiter with mint hair…” Seungcheol nods towards another waiter and Jihoon tries to glance at his direction without getting caught at looking (because fuck the man looks intimidating) “…his name tag says ‘Sugar’.”

“Oh my god what kind of place is this?” Jihoon murmurs and hides behind his menu. Seungcheol laughs. 

“I think it’s kind of sweet.”

Jihoon groans, wondering how Seungcheol had time to check the passing waiters’ name tags when Jihoon himself is fully trying to keep himself composed around Seungcheol.  
Seungcheol giggles. He freaking giggles and Jihoon loves that sound and his cheeks are probably flaming. 

Seungcheol orders panna cotta with fresh mint while Jihoon settles for vanilla ice cream with a shot of hot espresso. Seungcheol's moans are all over the place when he enjoys his dessert and Jihoon is happy his has no pieces to choke on. 

“Want to take a bite?” 

Jihoon shrugs and leans forward to reach for Seungcheol’s plate but suddenly Seungcheol’s spoon is near his face, full of wonderful dessert and Jihoon opens his mouth and god it is good. He makes noises and Seungcheol’s ears are red. 

It’s kind of hilarious how they dance around subject of moaning and what it does to them (has it always been this way?) and Jihoon isn’t sure when it would be a proper time to address their… feelings or whatever. Probably not now, maybe later at home. When they are finally done with their three course meal, Jihoon excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Seungcheol to pay as they had planned before hand. 

He stares at himself from the mirror, briefly thankful of his boner not being too obvious and splashes of cold water make him calm down a bit.  
Jihoon is coming back from the bathroom when he hears Seungcheol to chat up with the waiter. 

“Your boyfriend is so cute.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Isn’t he? He gets cuter every day!” 

Their waiter laughs and Jihoon wishes that his heart would act accordingly and not skip a fucking beat because of what Seungcheol said.  
And he doesn’t want to hope anything but when Seungcheol sees him, his face brightens up and he reaches his hand out for Jihoon to hold. “You paid? Thanks babe.” Seungcheol’s grin is wide and Kookie the waiter wishes them great day and they leave the restaurant holding hands. 

(They don’t let go until they reach to their apartment and erupt into fit of giggles). 

(Jihoon finds their collected money for the dinner unused in a cookie jar a week later). 

 

#5

The fifth time is basically all previous times combined. 

They didn’t really think of it until they step inside Joshua and Jeonghan’s apartment, that yes, some of the people in the engagement party think that they are in a relationship. It’s not that big of a deal, they will manage. 

They chat up with Eric and Amy and after that they are separated, Seungcheol is pulled along by Joshua and Jihoon is following Amy into kitchen to fetch some drinks. Amy ditches him when someone catches her attention and Jihoon is left alone to pour some punch into two plastic cups.

He is on his way back to the living room, looking for Seungcheol when someone screams his name.

“Jihoon! You motherfucker! You have a boyfriend!” 

Jihoon blinks at his childhood friend Soonyoung, who is making his way towards him, Seungcheol following close behind, his eyes wide in a silent apology. 

“And you never told me!” 

“I… I didn’t think it would be important.”

“It’s! That fucking Park broke you so bad! I was worried about you and you go behind my back and start dating your roommate!” Soonyoung wails and Jihoon tries to come up with anything to say but it feels like his brain has stopped working and he just opens and closes his mouth. He pushes the other drink towards Seungcheol, who takes it and probably drinks half of it in one go. 

Soonyoung is still looking at him with an expectant look on his face. Jihoon has no excuses, not really, to why he hasn’t told about it to Soonyoung.

Expect that they aren’t really dating. 

Seungcheol leans closer a bit, invading Jihoon’s space. 

“If it helps, my friends don’t know either”, he says tilting his plastic cup towards Soonyoung who stares at them.

“Why? You are like… made for each others.” 

Seungcheol shrugs, lifting his cup to his mouth giving Jihoon a pointed look. Jihoon sneers.

“I mean, look at you! Communicating only with your damn eyes, you don’t need words!” Soonyoung points his finger between them and Jihoon feels his cheeks to heat up. 

“You have just met Seungcheol and you are already saying we are meant to be?” He argues back kind of weakly because this time Seungcheol gives him a scandalous look. “What? You don’t think we are meant to be? Soulmates?” 

Jihoon whines. “I didn’t say that!” 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes before engulfing them both into big hug. 

“What I said? You even bicker like an old couple!” 

Jihoon hits him everywhere he can reach with his free hand and Seungcheol just laughs. God, would he stop laughing, it’s like a hymn of happiness for Jihoon’s ears, so bubbly and delighted. 

That night ends with Soonyoung drunkenly texting to everyone who knows Jihoon that his current boyfriend is so much hotter and better than the damn Park punk.  
Jihoon is leaning against Seungcheol, hiding his face against the crook of his neck, Soonyoung on his other side spluttering out some gibberish. 

“I’m so sorry you had to meet him like this.”

Seungcheol snorts and Jihoon feels his hand in his hair, a habit Seungcheol has picked along the way.

“I think he is pretty amusing.”

“He will stick around for just in spite of us not telling, torturing us.”

Seungcheol looks at him and Jihoon gulps. It’s back again, the feeling that if he lets this moment pass, he will regret it probably tomorrow. 

Seungcheol smiles.

“Well, I plan on to stick around for a long time too.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to take it as a promise of something more but as he nestles better against Seungcheol, he is content with what they have. Whatever it is, fake or not. 

(The night really ends with Seungcheol kissing him because Soonyoung just wouldn’t shut up.)

\-------

+1

Jihoon doesn’t even know when it started. Or maybe he knows (his grandmother truly likes to make surprise visits, also Jeonghan needs their consultation with wedding plans) so at some point they ended up sharing a bed for a show maybe, but it continued afterwards and Jihoon thinks it’s pretty nice. 

He is stirred from his sleep because of something, someone, is tracing gently patterns on his shoulder. Jihoon doesn’t move, he lets his body to relax again, and he just enjoys the patterns the fingers draw. He recognizes circles, triangles, squares, absentminded swirls and then, a heart. 

There is a beat of stillness, quietness and Jihoon opens his eyes slowly. Fingers proceed to move again, they trace the form of a heart again and again, like the drawer is desperate to get the message through. 

First, Jihoon moves his legs a bit, the finger stops. After a moment fingers keep going, hearts being drawn on his shoulder, closer to his neck, to the juncture of his neck. Jihoon turns a bit and Seungcheol is so close, his fingers finally sliding into his hair. Jihoon blinks at him, trying to get the tiredness out of his eyes. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Seungcheol smiles and leans in, rubbing his face against Jihoon’s cheek. Jihoon giggles, because it tickles but then Seungcheol gives a gently kiss against his skin and Jihoon gasps. 

“Hey.”

Seungcheol hums, trailing small pecks all over Jihoon’s jaw and cheek and then finally he kisses the corner of his mouth. Jihoon pouts.

“What’s up with you today?”

Seungcheol just smiles shrugging. “I don’t have to say it, right? You know without me saying anything?”

Jihoon gives him an unimpressed look but reaches out to pull Seungcheol closer and finally get his mouth against his. Seungcheol smiles into the kiss and Jihoon’s heart bursts from love. 

“I love you, too.” 

 

_As much as I've thought about it, I know for sure_  
_All in, I'm betting everything_  
_I make a choice, from now until forever_  
_I’m yours, you’re mine_  
_Shall we take a vow, let’s try it_  
_Make a contract on our hearts_

_Let’s sign it_

-GOT7, “Never Ever” 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> 1) title is from GOT7's "Never Ever", good job if you guessed it.  
> 2) [the song jicheol dances to in the wedding scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWYRTTe4EIM)  
> 3)I and fake-dating Jicheol fics aren't done for sure.  
> 4) I hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, any kind of feedback (errors, please say if you spot any horrendous ones) is appreciated! ;w;


End file.
